


Horse

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alessa makes a horse for her master.





	Horse

Ever since she’d helped rebirth Garnok, Alessa hadn’t really left Dunya’s side. But that didn’t mean that she was always with her. Dunya hadn’t yet learned any spells to rest her body in place of sleep, so she still had to sleep at night. It was a human weakness that annoyed her greatly, like eating and drinking and having to use the bathroom (she did like to eat some things, though). Though, she did seem to enjoy curling up in bed at night with her girlfriend.

But lately, Alessa had been extricating herself from Dunya’s embrace and sneaking out of the bedroom that they shared (the excuse was that Dunya didn’t know how to act on her own, the truth was that she just liked sharing a bed with Alessa). Dunya never noticed, though, sleeping deeply and snoring like a chainsaw the way she did. It was strange, that such a loud noise could come from such a beautiful body, but then, Dunya’s ‘true’ from was a giant tentacle monster.

Alessa smiled faintly at the loud snoring before she closed the door behind her, and then she silently retrieved her horse from the stable and rode to Golden Hills Valley where she’d set up another secret spot in which to conduct dark deeds. The horse in the dark neighed angrily at her, stomping his hooves and snorting. Flickers of flames appeared every time he stomped the ground, and his coat glowed faintly in his anger.

“Easy, boy,” said Alessa, holding out a carrot. The horse snatched it out of her hand, barely missing her fingers, and chomped down on it angrily. Once the carrot was gone, he sniffed around and then glared at her. “You can have another one after you eat your greens.” The horse snorted but ate the ‘greens’ obediently out of the small cauldron on the ground. The ‘greens’ were actually Pandorian crystal-infused grass, with a little clover mixed in to make it a little more palatable for the horse. He still didn’t like it, though, hence why Alessa now took a sugar cube out of her pocket. Now, the horse perked right up and took the sugar cube from Alessa’s palm with the utmost care. He’d learned, early on, that he wouldn’t get sugar for a week if he bit her hand.

Today was the last day of feeding the horse this special mixture, and, just as Alessa had expected and wanted to happen, the horse suddenly glowed like a red-hot coal and disappeared in a flash of fire. When the fire cleared, he looked a little different, with flames burning around his hooves and his coat glowing like a coal. Little wisps of flame flickered on his mane and tail, too.

“Alright,” said Alessa with a grin. “Now, let’s test this out to see if I did it properly.” If she’d done it properly, the horse would look like a normal horse again once he was near a town or a large group of people. But she couldn’t ride or lead him, he was too wild for that. So instead, she pulled the other carrot out of her pocket and led the horse that way. To her delight, the horse’s colours faded until he was just a dark bay Jorvik Warmblood again. His hooves, mane and tail looked normal, too. Alessa did a little dance of excitement. Her master was going to love this.

The downside of spending half the night working on secret projects was that Alessa was always tired when she woke up. Dunya always seemed to wake her early, too, by kissing her. Alessa groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

“Wake up, my queen,” Dunya cooed, and Alessa felt warmth flood through her when Dunya called her that.

“Can’t we sleep in a little?” asked Alessa, opening her eyes and then yawning. Fortunately, Dunya did not take offense to Alessa yawning in her face. Even with the terrible morning breath that Alessa was sure she had.

“Noo, you promised me something good today,” said Dunya. Alessa tried to think back and realised that, yes, she had indeed told Dunya last night that there would be a special surprise for her today.

“Oh yeah, I did,” said Alessa, sitting up. She yawned again. “Sorry, I’m just a little tired from being up all night preparing it.”

“Ooh, then it must be good,” said Dunya, smiling. “The last time you spent this long on something, it was, well, me.”

“Yeah, so this is just as special,” said Alessa. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

After finally getting out of bed, getting dressed, and waking up a little more, Alessa led her excited girlfriend out of the inn and to the stable at Moorland.

“There he is,” said Alessa, waving her hand to gesture to the horse standing in one of the stalls. He looked perfectly normal, if a little glossy.

“Wow,” said Dunya, grinning as she moved towards the horse. “You made me a horse! I thought that only witches and Darko could make these.” She held a hand out and stroked the horse’s neck. He was being very well-behaved. Alessa was suspicious. Perhaps he could sense who this was, but maybe…

“It was a huge project, but I think I did okay,” said Alessa.

“Okay? You did wonderful, my queen!” said Dunya, and grabbed Alessa’s face and kissed her. Alessa kissed her back, feeling her face heating and her heart flipping.

“I am so glad that you approve,” said Alessa when Dunya turned back to her horse.

“And now, there is one thing that remains,” said Dunya. “Will you give me riding lessons, my queen? I have picked up on some things from you, but I know that it cannot be as easy as it looks.”

“Of course,” said Alessa. “Try leading him into the courtyard.” She handed Dunya a leadrope and, somehow, the horse was obedient enough to be led into the courtyard.

“He is obedient,” said Dunya.

“So far,” Alessa muttered, giving the horse a suspicious look. “What will you name him?”

“Hmm… Copperclash,” said Dunya. “I have been thinking of names since I was brought to life, and I think that this one sounds nice.”

“It does,” said Alessa, nodding. “It suits him.”

“Now, how do I mount him?” asked Dunya, looking up at the horse’s back.

“Oh, well, first you need to put tack on him,” said Alessa. She put the tack on Copperclash, showing and explaining to Dunya what she was doing and why.

“Hmm. That seems… very complicated,” said Dunya.

“Well, it’s necessary, and it becomes second nature to you after a while,” said Alessa. “Try mounting him now, I’ll help you up.”

“Thank you,” said Dunya, smiling at her. Alessa helped to heft Dunya onto the horse, and then her master sat up there, beaming.

“Great! Now squeeze your legs a little and he should go into a walk,” said Alessa. Dunya squeezed Copperclash’s sides, and Alessa could immediately see that she’d done it too hard. Copperclash reared and bolted, leaving his rider to crash to the cobblestones below.

“That disobedient wretch, I should turn him into a fur coat!” Dunya snarled as she got up. 

“My master, are you okay?” asked Alessa, running to her side.

“Yes, I’m fine,” said Dunya, brushing herself off. “That horse, though, will not be fine once I’m through with him.”

“It’s okay, you just squeezed your legs a little too hard,” said Alessa. “I’ll get him and you can try again if you want.”

“Hm. Thank you,” said Dunya. “I still have much to learn, it seems.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind teaching you,” said Alessa. She rode off and soon found Copperclash, taking him back to his rider. Dunya glared at him but mounted him once Alessa moved away a little.

“So I squeeze my legs gently,” said Dunya. This time, when she squeezed her legs, Copperclash began to walk. “Yay! Now, how do I stop him?”

“Pull on his reins lightly,” said Alessa. Dunya did, and her horse stopped. Dunya grinned at her. “Great! Now you’ve grasped the basics. Just keep watching what I do and you’ll be a pro in no time.”

“And once I have conquered horseback riding… the world,” said Dunya with a grin. Alessa grinned back at her. Her master treated every minor accomplishment as one step closer to ruling the world. It was quite adorable, not that Alessa would ever tell her that.


End file.
